Jangan Tinggalkan Aku!
by Hikari UchiHAruno Sasusaku
Summary: Apa yang akan Sasuke lakukan ketika akan kehilangan orang yang dicintainya karena sebuah perjodohan?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : Naruto punya'e Masashi Kishimoto, tapi ceritanya punya saya**

**Summary : ****Apa yang akan Sasuke lakukan ketika akan kehilangan orang yang dicintainya karena sebuah perjodohan?? Sakusaku Sasukarin Saisaku**

**OOC…**

**BY : Filladelfia**

**Jangan Tinggalkan Aku!**

"Sakura-chan,minta donk!!!" rayu Naruto sambil menunjukkan ekspresi memelas pada Sakura yang sedang membawa sepotong kue coklat.

"Iiihhh, apaan sih, Naruto. Bagiannya kan udah sendiri-sendiri. Kalo udah abis, ya udah donk! Aku kan masih lapar!" kata Sakura sewot. Sasuke hanya melihat mereka berdua dengan ekspresi seperti biasa. Dingin.

"Sudahlah Naruto, kamu kan sudah makan tadi," kata Sasuke. Wuuih, akhirnya dia ngomong juga.

"Alah, Teme, ngapain sih! Gak usah ikut campur deh!" kata Naruto sambil memandang sebal ke arah Sasuke. CETTAK!! Kepala Naruto langsung benjol terkena penghapus yang dilemparkan Sasuke. Naruto menatap sebal.

TEEEETTTTT

Bel panjang berbunyi. Saatnya masuk kelas. Naruto dan yang lainya sekarang udah kelas XII SMA. Udah gedhe! Terdengar suara langkah dari arah luar. Semua murid kelas XII-1, kelasnya Naruto, terdiam. Gimana ga coba? Ini tuh pelajarannya Tsunade, guru matematika yang galak plus nyebelin. Dikit-dikit salah! Uaduh, seperti biasa semua murid membisu.

"Anak-anak, pada aturan sinus, segitiga ABC yang sisi-sisinya a, b, dan c, dan sudut-sudutnya…… ,(Akh, aku masih kelas X, jd kaga tau yang kelas XII, tapi biasanya kan diulang ya?)" jelas Tsunade panjang lebar sampe' ujan sambil menuliskan semuanya di papan tulis. Gak ada yang berisik. Semua murid rajin mencatat.

Pelajaran selanjutnya mereka (NaruSasuSaku) ikuti dengan baik sampai akhirnya mereka pulang sekolah hanya saja karena ada tugas piket, mereka harus pulang lebih lambat. Kebetulan mereka tugas pada hari yang sama.

Sakura sedang ngebersihin kelas sampai akhirnya Naruto datang.

"Sakura, nanti ke Ichiraku ramen yah? Aku laper nih, sekalian sama si Teme itu diajak juga sakura!" kata Naruto sambil melirik Sasuke yang menghapus papan tulis. Sakura tersenyum. Dasar, mereka berdua selalu saja bertengkar.

"Sasuke, nanti makan ramen dulu ya sepulang sekolah!" kata Sakura sambil tersenyum ke arah Sasuke.

"Hn.!" Kata Sasuke tanpa menoleh. Tumben! Setelah menyelesaikan tugas piket di kelas yang sumpah, kotor banget, mereka melangkah ke Ichiraku Ramen. Mereka makan sambil berbincang-bincang.

"Aduh, Naruto, Sasuke, aku pulang dulu yah, hari ini aku janji sama Ino mau nganterin bunga. Duluan yoa!" kata Sakura sambil tersenyum. Kemudian dia pun menghilang (?).

"Teme, udah ngerjain PR belom?" kata Naruto sambil menatap orang di sebelahnya. CETUK!! Sumpit langsung mendarat dengan suksesnya ke muka Naruto.

"Debo, diamlah!! Mangnye PR apa?" kata Sasuke yang ngerasa gak ada PR.

"Lhoh, mangnya gak ada toh?" Tanya Naruto dengan bodohnya.

"Akh, Bodo! Ngigo ya bang!" kate Sasuke. Naruto hanya menyeringai. Kedua sahabat itu pun pulang. Ketika ampe di rumah, Sasuke langsung istirahat di tempat tidurnya, gak merhatiin abangnya yang udah dari tadi manggilin dia buat diajak berantem. Sasuke sih ogah ngladenin abagnya itu. Malez! Ketika meletakkan tasnya dia hampir menjatuhkan sebuah album foto. Dia mengambil dan mulai melihat isinya. Dia tersenyum sendiri. Ini fotonya bersama kedua sahabatnya. Terlihat mereka bertiga masih imut-imut. Lucu banget. Mereka lagi tersenyum. Ada juga foto sasuke yang kejar-kejaran bareng Naruto. Ada Sakura yang lagi tertawa. Pokoknya lucu-lucu gituh gambare. Ketika dibalik-balikkan lagi, tampak disitu gambar Sasuke dan Sakura yang lagi foto bareng pas mereka SMP. Kalau gak salah foto itu diambil pas kelulusan SMP. Dilihatnya Sakura. Hmmm…Dia cantik. Rambutnya yang panjang dan halus berwarna pink, mata hijau yang bersinar-sinar, bibir pink mungilnya yang sedang menyunggingkan senyum, membuat Sasuke seperti orang gila. Dia tersenyum-senyum sendiri. Aduh! Sasuke tersadar. Ngapain dia senyum-senyum sendiri coba? Dasar bodoh. Dia mencoba menepis sesuatu yang dia pikirkan. Sesuatu yang membuatnya berdebar ketika melihatnya, sesuatu yang membuatnya tersenyum saat memandangnya dari kejauhan, sesuatu yang membuat suaranya bergetar ketika mengobrol dengannya dan sesuatu yang membuatnya panas dingin ketika berhadapan atau berdekatan dengannya.

AARRGGGHhh, Sasuke mencoba menepis apa yang barusan dia pikirkan. Tapi…mungkinkah? Entahlah.

"Sasuke, mau makan jam berapa?" kata Mikoto pada sasuke. Sasuke tersenyum. Dia berterimakasih. Berkat panggilan ibunya setidaknya itu membuatnya melupakan 'sesuatu itu'.

***

"Hai, Sasuke!" kata Sakura sambil tersenyum pada sahabat baiknya itu. Sasuke langsung panas dingin. Mukanya memerah. Uuh, apaan ini? Sasuke mencoba menepis semuanya. Bukankah selama ini Sakura selalu menyapanya setiap pagi? Bukankah selama itu juga tak ada yang terjadi? Ugh!!!

**Sasuke**** POV**

_Sial, ada apa sih denganku. Dasar bodoh!__ Sasuke, jangan grogi. Okeh? Jangan grogi!!_

"Kenapa Sasuke? Sakit yah?" Tanya Sakura sambil menyentuh dahi Sasuke. Waduh, Sakura membuat Sasuke semakin gugup.

"Aaaa---Sakura, aku tak apa-apa!" kata Sasuke melepaskan tangan Sakura sambil membuang muka. Wajahnya bersemu merah.

"SuuiwwiiT,,,,ciiiiieeeee,,,sirkuuiittt, sirkuit, Sasuke malu nih yeee!" kata Kiba sambil menunjuk muka Sasuke yang bersemu merah. Semua murid melihat Sasuke dan mulai tertawa.

**Sasuke**** POV**

_Sialan, ngapain sih Kiba ngliatin aku! Aduh mati aku! _

"Kiba, apaan sih?" kata Sakura dengan wajah agak cemberut memandang Kiba yang masih cengengesan.

TEEEETTTTTTTTTT

Bel masuk kelas berbunyi. Semua murid masuk kelas. Termasuk Naruto. Eh, tunggu. What??? Naruto jalan sama Hinata yang mukanya bersemu merah kuning ijo. Naruto langsung duduk di sebelah Sasuke.

"Pacarmu ya Naruto?" kata Sakura sambil duduk di belakang Sasuke.

"Hmmm. Iya. Habisnya dari dulu aku dah suka sama Hinata. Tiap ketemu rasanya grogi banget. Tiap hari selalu mikirin dia sih! Setelah itu aku sadar aja. Aku suka dia!" kata Naruto enteng. Sasuke tertegun. Cinta? Apa iya, itu yang ia rasakan kepada gadis yang sekarang duduk di belakangnya. UUUHH!!! Sasuke menghela nafas panjang.

"Anak-anak," kata Kakashi yang tiba-tiba muncul secara gaib di depan kelas mereka. Disampingnya berdiri seorang anak laki-laki yang sedang tersenyum.

"Anak-anak, perkenalkan ini murid baru di sini. Namanya Sai. Sai perkenalkan dirimu," lanjut Kakashi, guru Bahasa Indonesia kita.

"Namaku Sai, aku pindah ke sini mengikuti orang tuaku. Mohon bantuannya!" katanya sambil tetap tersenyum. Semua cewek-cewek yang di kelas itu terpana melihanya tak terkecuali Sakura. Dia benar-benar terSepona melihat senyum cowok itu.

"OK, sai, kamu duduk di sebelah Sakura ya?" kata Kakashi sambil menunjukkan tempat duduk de sebelah Sakura yang emang kosong.

"Hai, namamu siapa?" kata Sai memberi salam pada Sakura.

"Oh, hai, aku Sakura." Jawab Sakura sambil tersenyum.

"Oh, nama yang cantik, seperti orangnya." Kata Sai sambil tersenyum. DEG!! Sasuke tersentak.

**Sasuke**** POV**

_Sialan. Dasar cowok __sialan. Baru masuk aza dah Tebar Pesona. Mana sakura juga kliatan klepeg-klepeg lagi ngeliatnya!!!!_

"Anak-anak, coba deh, buka bukunya halaman 123, kerjakan soal ulangan, nanti habis ini dikumpulkan. Bapak (Halah) Eh, Saya mau keluar nih, ada janji!!!" Kata Kakashi, guru gaul kita.

"Ya…..Pak!!" jawab semua murid serentak. Tanpa dikomando, mereka segera ribut sendiri-sendiri. Ada Tenten yang lagi asyik aerobik, ada Chouji yang asyik makan, Shikamaru yang sudah molor, Kiba dan Ino yang asyik nyanyi duet kaga jelas, Shino yang maen serangga, Naruto yang lagi berduaan sama Hinata, Neji mah anak rajin, dia ngerjain tugas dari Kakashi bersama Gaara, sedangkan lakon kita, Sasuke, sedang asyik melototin Sai.

"Kenapa Sasuke?" Tanya Sai yang merasa dipelototin.

"Ga ada!" jawab Sasuke cuek.

"Oh, aku kira Sasuke naksir sama aku!" kata Sai tanpa dosa. Sasuke memandangnya dengan tampang jijik. Sakura tertawa memandang mereka berdua.

"Sasuke, ayo ngerjain tugas," kata Sakura. Sasuke segera membalik kursinya ke arah bangku Sakura, sehingga dia duduk persis di depannya Sakura. Dia segera mengambil buku dan alat tulis. Mereka bertiga mulai ngerjain tugas dari guru Kakashi. Sesekali, tampak Sasuke curi pandang dengan Sakura. Hmmm… berhadapan seperti ini (sepertinya) membuatnya deg-degan.

TTEEEEEEEETTTTTTT

Bel istirahat berbunyi. (cepet banget) Semua murid berhamburan keluar.

"Halo, sai?" kata Ino mendekati Sai. Masih dengan gayanya. Sai tetap tersenyum. Ino menjadi Salting.

"Heh, Ino norak banget deh!" kata Sakura cemberut.

"Biarin. Mang urusannye apa sama kamu nona manja?" katanya sambil memegang dahi Sakura. Ia tahu, Sakura tak suka diperlakukan seperti itu.

Sasuke terdiam. Ah, sakura ngapain cemburu sama Sai. Gak penting! Batinnya seenaknya.

**Sasuke**** POV**

_Cowok __sialan itu lagi-lagi Tebar Pesona. Dia mulai caper ke semua cewek. Sakura-ku juga ikut-ikut ngedeketin dia! Eh, Sakura-ku???ahh, udahlah._

"Sakura, mau ke kantin?" ajak Sasuke pada Sakura. Niatnya mau ngehindarin Sai.

"Eh..? mm,, mau!!!" kata Sakura dengan mata yang berbinar-binar. "Tapi, traktir aku ya?" lanjut Sakura seenaknya.

"Hn," jawab Sasuke tersenyum.

"Sakura mau ke kantin ya? Ikut donk?" kata Sai tiba-tiba nyambung. Sasuke cemberut langsung.

**Sasuke**** POV**

_Sialan. Dasar __sialan!!! Ngapain sih ganggu!!!_

"Sasuke, Sai mau ikut. Boleh yah?" kata Sakura dengan manjanya pada Sasuke.

"Oh, hn!" jawab Sasuke sambil tersenyum itung-itung buat nyenengin Sakura lah. Mereka berempat segera menuju ke kantin. (Ino ikut juga. Soalnya dia gak mau pisah gitu sama Sai).

"Sai, rumah kamu dimana sih?" kata Ino manja kepada Sai. Sai tersenyum.

"Oh, rumahku deket dari Sekolah. Kalau nanti pulang sekolah mau mampir, silakan!" kata Sai sambil tersenyum.

**Sasuke**** POV**

_Cih, siapa juga yang mau kerumah kamu, bego!!!_

"Wah, boleh yah! Aku mau ikut donk?" kata Sakura sambil berteriak senang. Sasuke yang mendengarnya hampir saja tersedak. Dia melirik Sakura sebal.

"Eh, Sakura apaan sih? Kan aku dulu yang diajak Sai!" kata Ino tak rela.

"Uhh, orang Sai juga gak nglarang kok! Weee…..!" kata Sakura menjulurkan lidahnya. Sasuke tambah sebal. Segera dia cabut dari tempat itu, meninggalkan Sakura, Sai dan Ino yang kebingungan.

"Hai, teme! Dimana Sakura?" kata Naruto seenaknya tanpa memperhatikan raut muka Sasuke yang bete abis. BRAK!!! Tiba-tiba buku segedhe bantal udah nempel dengan indahnya di muka Naruto.

"Diam, Dobe!" kata Sasuke sambil menelungkupkan wajahnya ke atas meja tanpa mempedulikan Naruto yang kesakitan.

"Napa tuh anak?" Tanya Shikamaru kepada Hinata yang sibuk menenangkan Naruto yang kesakitan. Hinata mengangkat kedua bahunya pertanda meneketehe!!!. Satu kelas melirik kepada Sasuke yang masih menyembunyikan wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya di atas meja.

"Sasuke, kok tadi ninggalin aku sih? Katanya mau traktir aku!" kata Sakura tiba-tiba kepada Sasuke. Satu kelas melihat Sakura dengan was-was, takut hal yang sama terjadi padanya juga. Sakura yang ngga ngeh dengan pandangan temannya mulai menyentuh bahu Sasuke.

"DIAM!!! DASAR BODOH! CEWEK CENTIL!!!!" kata Sasuke sambil berteriak kepada Sakura.

"Ah,,aaaa---Sas….Sasuk…..e!!!" kata Sakura seakan tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja di dengarnya dari mulut seorang Sasuke. Sakura mulai meneteskan air mata.

"DASAR CENGENG!!!!" kata Sasuke sambil membuang muka.

"Sasuke jahat!!!!" kata Sakura sambil menangis. Tiba-tiba Kurenai masuk ke dalam kelas. Hari ini pelajaran Biologi. Melihat ada guru yang masuk semua murid segera menempatkan diri sesuai dengan posisinya masing-masing, tak terkecuali Sakura, Sasuke, Ino dan Sai yang baru saja masuk ke dalam kelas.

"Sakura kenapa?" Tanya Sai sambil mengelus punggung Sakura. Sakura hanya menggeleng saja. Sasuke melirik mereka berdua. Dia terlihat sebal sekali. (Sasuke kalau cemburu gitu ga' ya?)

TEEEETTTTT (Dianggep tadi udah pelajaran gitu aja yah?)

Bel pulang berbunyi. Semua murid berhambur keluar. Sakura yang biasanya selalu pulang bareng Naruto dan Sasuke langsung menyambar tasnya sambil berlari meninggalkan Sasuke dan Naruto. Dia tidak jadi pergi ke rumah Sai. Sasuke hanya diam saja. Dia sih, langsung pulang juga tak peduli sama Sakura yang sudah dibuatnya menangis.

Ketika sasuke sampai di rumah dia langsung masuk ke kemarnya tanpa mempedulikan ibunya yang memanggilnya untuk makan siang.

"Ada apa tuh?" kata Mikoto kepada Itachi dan Fugaku yang sudah siap di meja makan.

"Tau!!! Mungkin ada masalah dia sekolah!" kata Itachi seenaknya. Mikoto yang sangat menyayangi Sasuke segera menyusul Sasuke ke kamarnya.

TOK TOK TOK

"Sasuke, kamu ada masalah apa? Ayo makan siang dulu ya?" kata Mikoto sambil mengetuk pintu kamar Sasuke.

"Sasuke belum lapar, Sasuke cuma lelah ibu!" kata Sasuke sambil merebahkan tubuhnya tempat tidur.

"Bener? Ya udah, nanti jangan lupa makan ya? Kamu istirahat saja dulu!" kata Mikoto kemudian berlalu meninggalkan kamar Sasuke. Sasuke kemudian membanting barang yang ada di kamarnya yang bisa dijangkaunya. (Ini aku banget!!!). tiba-tiba tangannya menyentuh album foto dirinya dan kedua sahabatnya. Dibukanya perlahan ketika sampai pada halaman ketika terdapat gambar dirinya dan Sakura yang sedang tersenyum, kemarin dia mencoret foto itu dengan membuat tanda love melingkari wajah Sakura. Hatinya serasa remuk. Dibuangnya album itu. Ia tak peduli. Dibantingnya semua barang yang dijumpainya kala itu. Mungkin karena lelah, ia kemudian tertidur. Sampai malam ia belum terbangun. Ibunya yang merasa cemas segera melihat keadaan Sasuke. Segera ia membuka pintu kamar Sasuke. Dilihatnya keadaan kamar Sasuke yang berantakan dan Sasuke yang sedang tertidur. Dilihatnya album yang terletak di lantai sehabis dibanting Sasuke. Ia mulai mengambil album itu. Dibukanya satu-persatu halaman. Dibukanya lagi, kemudian dilihatnya foto Sasuke dengan Sakura yang wajahnya berhias coretan tanda cinta berwarna merah. Ia tersenyum kepada Sasuke. Ia mengenal gadis ini. Dia Sakura. Ya… sakura dan Naruto memang sering berkunjung ke rumah Sasuke.

"UUUHHHH!!!!" terlihat Sasuke baru saja bangun dari tidurnya.

Mikoto langsung menoleh kepada Sasuke. Dia mendekati Sasuke. Sasuke yang terkejut ada ibunya langsung diem.

"Sasuke, kamu ada masalah ya?" kata Ibunya sambil melihat Sasuke.

"Hah, Gak kok!" Sasuke langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke album yang ada dipangkuan ibunya. Ibunya segera mengambil album itu dan membukanya pas di foto Sasuke dan Sakura. Dia menunjuk ke foto Sakura sambil berkata, " Pasti ada hubungannya dengan Sakura!" katanya sambil melihat Sasuke. Sasuke diam saja.

"Iya kan?" Tanya ibunya sekali lagi. Sasuke mengangguk. Ibunya tersenyum. "Kenapa? Dia kan sahabat kamu sejak kecil?" kata Ibunya sambil tersenyum. Ibunya menunjuk ke foto Sakura sekali lagi.

"Kamu suka sama dia ya?" katanya dengan lembut. Sasuke Cuma pasrah mengangguk. Ya gimana lagi? Wong udah jelas, fotonya Sakura udah berhiaskan tanda…

"Lagi ada masalah sama dia?" Tanya Mikoto kembali.

"Hn!" kata Sasuke malu.

"Huh, dasar, padahal udah gedhe. Ya kamu harusnya ngomong dong sama Sakura. Daripada kamu nanti nyesel karena kehilangan dia. Mumpung sekarang masih ada waktu!" kata ibunya dengan lembut. Sasuke tersenyum memandang ibunya. Dia lega sekali.

"Makan dulu ya," kata Mikoto sambil mengelus rambut Sasuke.

"Aduh anakku sayang, sini ibu pellluuuuuuk!!!!" kata Itachi yang tiba-tiba muncul di depan pintu kamar Sasuke sambil berteriak manja.

"Hueh! Pergi gak!" kata Sasuke yang malu sambil mengejar kakaknya. Terjadilah kejar-kejaran yang seru antara keduanya. Ibunya cuma tersenyum. Setelah makan dan 'bersenang-senang' dengan kakaknya tercinta, Sasuke segera merebahkan dirinya ke tempat tidurnya. Pikirannya melayang. Ia mengingat-ingat semua cerita cinta (hhhaauuwaah!!!!) eh cerita persahabatannya dengan Naruto dan Sakura. Cuman dalam ingatannya ini Sakuralah yang lebih banyak muncul. Dia dan Sakura emang udah lama sekali bersahabat. Sejak dari kecil banget sebelum sekolah malah. Dia, Sakura, dan Naruto selalu bersama-sama sejak dulu. Ingatannya kembali melayang ke masa itu. Ya, Masa itu!

**Filladelfia : ****Ehm. Aku tahu, Sasukenya kug agak aneh gitu yah? Hmm OOC…R&R yah…Please….Chap depan, kita mau liat perjuangannya Sasuke buwat nembak Sakura.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : Naruto punya'e Masashi Kishimoto, tapi ceritanya punya saya**

**Summary : Apa yang akan Sasuke lakukan ketika akan kehilangan orang yang dicintainya karena sebuah perjodohan?? Sakusaku Sasukarin Saisaku**

**OOC…**

**BY : Filladelfia**

_**Cerita sebelumnya : **__**Sasuke mulai sadar kalau dia itu suka sama Sakura, Sasuke juga bertekad kalau ingin menjadi kekasih Sakura sebelum orang lain mengambilnya, terutama Sai. Pada Chapter ini, kita akan liat perjuangan Sasuke ngedapetin Sakura. **_

**Jangan Tinggalkan Aku!**

Esok harinya, Sasuke berangkat sekolah pagi-pagi sekali. Dia bertekad untuk minta maaf sama Sakura. Sampai di sekolah, Sakuranya belum datang. Disitu udah ada Sai yang cengar-cengir menatapnya.

**Sasuke POV**

_Huh,, pagi-pagi udah ada ibliS!!! Hariku pasti bakalan jadi buruk!!! Mana cengar-cengir lagi!!!_

"Sasuke, udah datang toh?" kata Sai kepada Sasuke.

"Belom! Bego, gak liat apa?" kata Sasuke judes.

"Iya... Ohw, iya. Hari ini Sakura gak masuk! Katanya dia lagi sakit" kata Sai kepada Sasuke. Maklum dia gak tahu, masalah Sakura dengan Sasuke. Sasuke terkejut mendengarnya. Gagal recananya untuk minta maaf secepatnya. Sabar!!!

Akhirnya bel pulang sekul berbunyi juga. Sasuke yang udah dari tadi gak sabar segera menghambur keluar. Dia segera pergi ke rumah Sakura. Dia membawa buah-buahan juga. Kebiasaan kan kalau nengok orang sakit bawa buah-buahan.

TOK TOK TOK!!

"Oh, Sasuke yah? Mau jenguk Sakura? Ya udah silakan masuk!" kata ibunya Sakura sambil membukakan pintu.

"Iya, makasih tante," kata Sasuke sambil menyerahkan bingkisan buah-buahan kepada ibunya Sakura.

"Sasuke, tolong bujuk Sakura ya? Dia sakit karena dari kemaren gak mau makan! Kamu bisa bantu bujuk dia gak?" kata ibunya Sakura cemas. Sasuke mengangguk. Dia kemudian memasuki kamar Sakura atas komando ibunya. Dilihatnya Sakura sedang terbaring lemah dia atas tempat tidurnya. Dia lemah sekali. Wajahnya pucat. Melihat Sasuke, Sakura langsung pura-pura tidur. Dia memejamkan matanya. Sasuke mencoba tersenyum. Dia duduk di pinggir tempat tidurnya Sakura.

"Sakura….!" Kata Sasuke lirih.

"Ehhh…. Kata ibu kamu, kamu belom makan dari kemaren yah? Makan dulu ya. Aku suapin mau gak?" kata Sasuke sambil tersenyum ke arah Sakura. Sakura meruncingkan mulutnya. Dia membuka mata.

"UHhhh!" hanya kata itu yang bisa dikeluarkannya. Sasuke terkejut.

"Sakura maafin aku yah, kemaren ngebentak kamu. Aku bener-bener kelepasan waktu itu. Aku gak ada niat kok kayak gitu ke kamu!" kata Sasuke sambil menatap Sakura serius.

"Aku benci Sasuke!" kata Sakura sambil menatap Sasuke.

"Uh, Sakura. Maafin aku, aku bener-bener gak niat ngomong gitu ke kamu, Sakura aku minta maaf!!! Kemaren aku ngomong gitu karena aku tuh…" Sasuke menghentikan ucapannya. Pppiuuuh, untung aja gak kelepasan dia melihat wajah Sakura yang seakan menunggu kata terakhirnya. Sakura mengangkat salah satu alisnya.

"Aaaakuuu… kemaren pusing sekali Sakura. Jadi…aku…aku itu kan biasa yah.. kamu ngerti kan aku kalau lagi sakit biasanya suka marah-marrah kalau diganggu," kata Sasuke berbohong. Dia bener-bener gak berani ngomong yang sebenarnya bahwa dia sebenarnya cemburu sama Sai. Sakura cuma terdiam. Benar juga. Makannya kemaren Sasuke seharian aneh banget. Sakura tersenyum kepada sasuke. Sasuke lega sekali.

"Sasuke….!!!!" Kata Sakura pelan.

"Iyah,?" kata Sasuke.

"Suapin aku yah?" kata Sakura yang sempet membuat Sasuke gugup.

"Ohh…eh iyah-iyah! Sakura udah mau makan? Iya..sini Sasuke suapin," kata Sasuke yang mengambil mangkuk berisi bubur dan mulai menyuapi sakura. Ia tersenyum melihat wajah Sakura yang mirip anak kecil ketika disuapi. Ibu Sakura yang dari tadi memperhatikan mereka hanya tersenyum.

Esok harinya…di sekolah Sasuke dan Sakura sedang ngobrol bareng. Mereka udah baikan.

"Sakura…." Kata Sasuke ketika mereka udah berhenti ngobrol.

"Iya…Sasuke….?" Kata Sakura dengan wajah yang menggemaskan.

"Ehhmm…aaaaa!" Sasuke tampak gugup sekali waktu itu.

"Ya?"

"Aaaa…." Sasuke berkata dengan berdeba-debar. Busyet, perasaan apakah ini?

"Iya? Sasuke kok aneh sih! Ada apa?" Sakura makin penasaran saja.

"Aaada deh!" jawab Sasuke cepat kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya. Sakura yang makin penasaran langsung mencubit pipi Sasuke. Sasuke mengaduh kesakitan. Hari ini pelajaran seperti biasa. Semua murid seperti biasa juga rajin. Rajin rame, rajin berisik, rajin ya pokoknya yang masih bersaudara dengan itu semua. Akhirnya bel pulang sekolah juga berbunyi. Semua warga sekolah pulang. Eh engga dink. Soalnya hari ini hujan. Sasuke dan Sakura belom pulang. Mereka ada di teras kelas. Sebagian murid ada yang udah pulang karena jemputan, sebagian ada yang asyik pacaran, ada yang ke kantin, ada yang ke wc, komplit. Sasuke sama Sakura emang ga dijemput. Soalnya rumahnya deket.

"Sakura, ayo ke teras depan yuk, siapa tahu, Kak Itachi pulang, nanti kita pulang bareng aja!" ajak Sasuke sambil menggandeng tangan Sakura yang langsung blushing. Tibalah mereka di teras depan sekul. Sasuke memandang Sakura agak lama.

"Ada apa, Sasuke?" kata Sakura bingung. Ia jadi salting dengan pandangan Sasuke. Hmm..sekarang Sasuke juga yang salting. Dia mulai berpikir. Gimana ya? Apa sekarang saatnya ia mengeluarkan kata itu. Itu lho, kata ajaib yang terdiri dari 3 kata. Kayaknya harus deh! Daripada Sakura menjadi milik orang lain, apalagi Sai, Sasuke sama sekali gak rela. O.K, sekarang dia mulai menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam.

"Sakura," Sasuke mulai membuka percakapan dengan suara yang khas.

"Iya, hah, awas ya nanti kalau ada deh lagi! Aku gak mau dengar lagi," kata Sakura sambil manyun. Sasuke tersenyum. Hah, Sakura sih gak tahu. Meski dari luarnya Sasuke tampak tenang-tenang saja, dalamnya dag-dig-dug-dhuar! Sumpah, hatinya berdebar hebat. Aduh, cuma ngluarin 3 kata susah banget sih!. Lagi-lagi lakon kita menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam (awas mas… pas ngluarin jangan lewat blakang!)

"Sakura…aku…aku-"

"Woy, Sasuke, ayo pulang!!!" teriak seseorang. Grrr…itu abangnya Sasuke, Itachi. Sasuke jengkel sama abangnya. Semprul! Padahal bentar lagi kata ajaib itu meluncur dari bibirnya Dia kemudian menarik tangan Sakura ke dalam mobil kakaknya. Itachi langsung mengantar Sakura ke rumahnya.

"Makasih ya Kak Itachi, Sasu-" Sakura tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya karena melihat tampang Sasuke yang bete abis.

"Udahlah Sakura, sama-sama. Kapan-kapan maen ke rumahku ya?" kata Itachi sebelum pergi dari rumah Sakura. Dalam perjalanan Itachi mengawasi Sasuke,

"Ngapain kamu?" katanya melihat tampang Sasuke yang marah.

"Ah, gara-gara kamu nih! gagal rencanaku!"

"Heh, rencana apa mangnya?" Itachi memandang bingung adeknya.

"Rencana nembak Sakura bego!" Sasuke melototin abangnya. Itachi langsung kaget.

"Hah, nembak Sakura? Serius kamu?" Itachi gak bisa nyembunyiin kekagetannya. Sasuke cuma melototin abangnya itu. Itachi mulai merasa bersalah sama adeknya. Bagaimanapun juga sebagai abang yang baik, dia harus ngebahagiain adek semata wayangnya. Sasuke langsung keluar dari mobil setelah nyampe di rumah, dia langsung masuk ke kamarnya.

**Sasuke POV**

_Ah, gara-gara Itachi nih!!! sialan!_

"Heh, maaf deh! O.K sebagai permintaan maaf aku musti apa nih?" kata Itachi tiba-tiba muncul di kamar Sasuke. Sasuke menatapnya dingin.

"Adekku sayang, udah deh! Kayak anak kecil aje sih!" kata Itachi, ia kemudian mengambil Hpnya Sasuke di meja belajar dan melemparnya ke pangkuan Sasuke.

"Sana, cepetan daripada diambil orang!" katanya kemudian duduk di sebelah adiknya tercinta. Sasuke kemudian mulai mereda amarahnya kepada kakaknya.

"Udah, kamu diluar aja deh!" kata Sasuke . Kakaknya langsung meninggalkan Sasuke sambil tertawa-tawa kaga jelas. Sasuke memandangi Hpnya. Hmm…haruskah…? Harus!! Perlahan namun pasti, ia memencet nomor Sakura yang emang udah hapal di luar kepala. Dan dalam beberapa hitungan, dia mulai menghubungi Sakura. Terdengar suara 'Halo' yang familiar di seberang sana, Sasuke langsung memutuskan panggilan. Whoa? Bodoh! Sekali lagi!! Belum juga nyampe kata 'Hal' udah dimatiin lagi, yang ketiga lebih parah, Sakura belom ngomong udah dimatiin. Di seberang sana Sakura udah kesel. Sekali lagi Sasuke menghubungi Sakura. Kali ini yang terdengar adalah omelan Sakura.

"Uh, Sasuke, napa sih? Nyebelin nih!!!"

"Maaf Sakura, anu, aku cuma mau ngomong, kamu bisa gak ke taman sebentar?"

"Buat apa?"

"Udah deh, mau gak?" Tanya Sasuke yang disambut jawaban 'iya' dari Sakura. Mereka berdua segera siap-siap. Di taman, emang udah kaga hujan lagi, Sasuke menunggu Sakura di sebelah bangku taman, dia gak mau duduk, lah wong basah! Akhirnya Sakura dating juga. 1 kata : Cantik.

"Kenapa Sasuke?" kata Sakura bingung.

"Emm, aku cuma itu kug! Cuma…" lagi-lagi virus gogri (halah) grogi menjalari Sasuke. Sakura manyun kembali.

"Ah, Sasuke, dari tadi pasti gitu sih! Aku kan jadi sebel! Ada apa Sasuke?" tanyanya gak sabar.

"Emmm…" masih tak berjalan lancar.

"Uh, ya udah, capek-capek aku datang kesini! Sasuke suka gitu," kata Sakura berbalik meninggalkan Sasuke.

"Eh, Tunggu!!!" Sasuke memegang tangan Sakura.

"UH, lah apa??" Sakura udah gak sabar. Beberapa kali Sasuke suka aneh seperti itu. Haah?? Menyebalkan toh! Sasuke tambah grogi seperti ini.

"Emm…aku…Argh, Aku…" Uh, kata itu, masih gak mau keluar. Gimana ini? Ayo, cuma ngomong aja gak bisa.

"Nyebelin!" Sakura berniat ninggalin Sasuke sendirian. Sasuke segera bertindak cepat, ia memeluk Sakura. Sakura kaget setengah mati.

"Ahh, Sa-Sasuke kenapa sih?" kata Sakura bingung.

"Aku…Aku cinta sama kamu, Sakura!" kata Sakura. Akhirnya kata itu meluncur juga. Lega sekali perasaannya sekarang. Sakura terperangah. Ha?

"Haa…apa benar, Sasuke?" Sakura bertanya tanpa melepaskan pelukan Sasuke. Sasuke hanya mengangguk. Sakura kemudian tersenyum.

"Aku juga cinta sama Sasuke kok. Dari dulu malah! Cuma, aku pikir Sasuke gak suka sama Sakura gitu aja!" sakura mulai melepas pelukan Sasuke. Seharian ini, mereka menghabiskan waktu sore berdua. Bahagianya. Dunia serasa milik berdua saja.

Kira-kira hubungan pasangan kita sudah menginjak 4 bulan. Cukup lama juga kan? Mereka merupakan pasangan yang serasi. Sakura sering maen ke rumah Sasuke sehingga Mikoto tahu kalau Sakura adalah anu-nya Sasuke. Apalagi mereka berdua gak segan bermesraan di depan Itachi maupun ibunya. Ya emang sih, dalam batas wajar. Cuma pegangan tangan dan lain-lain yang masih sangat wajar. Fugaku selama ini sibuk urusan bisnis sehingga kaga tahu, kalau anaknya sudah punya seorang kekasih.

Pagi ini, pagi yang sangat cerah, tepatnya 4 bulan, 10 hari, 6 jam, 30 menit, 17 detik hari jadi SasuSaku. Mereka asyik mengobrol di kelas. Sasuke sekarang adalah orang yang gampang senyum, kaga seperti yang dulu, yang pelit senyum. Mungkin (mungkin) karena ada Sakura di sampingnya, yang selalu diincarnya.

"Sakura…" Sasuke mulai membuka percakapan kembali setelah lama jeda.

"Iya, Sasuke…sayang?" Sakura berkata seperti itu dengan muka yang merah. Sasuke tersenyum. Hmm…cewek di depannya telah menjadi miliknya. Sekian lama, dia menunggu. Akhirnya…

"Emm, gak apa-apa, nanti kamu mau maen ke rumahku lagi, khan? Ibu sudah menanyakan kamu terus! Aku bosan!" kata Sasuke sambil tersenyum. Sakura emang udah beberapa hari gak maen ke rumah Sasuke. Pantes, Mikoto yang udah demen sama Sakura kangen sama gadis itu.

"Iya deh, Sasuke!" katanya tersenyum sangat manis.

"SASUKEEEEE!!!!!!" suara yang menggelegar membuat jantung kedua orang itu serasa mau copot. Sasuke menoleh, seorang cewek berjalan mendekatinya….

**Filladelfia : Jelek… Hmm…Ga apa-apa yah? Aku tahu kok aku tuh gak bakat menulis, tapi seiring berjalannya waktu (halah) semoga saja bisa…lebih baik lagi! R&R yah….^^**

**Chap depan, kita bakal liat, kemunculan Karin. Tetep ikutin yah? Aku tahu kok, ini fict terjelek sepanjang sejarah. Tapi… please ^^ (merayu)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer : Naruto punya'e Masashi Kishimoto, tapi ceritanya punya saya**

**Summary : Apa yang akan Sasuke lakukan ketika akan kehilangan orang yang dicintainya karena sebuah perjodohan?? Sakusaku Sasukarin Saisaku**

**OOC…**

**BY : Filladelfia**

_**Cerita sebelumnya : **__**Hmm…perjuangan lakon kita berhasil juga, sudah berhasil mendapatkan sang Pujaan hati. Ok. Pada chap ini, lakon kita bakal mendapatkan masalah nih, R&R yah…**_

**JANGAN TINGGALKAN AKU!**

"Karin…?" kata Sasuke seakan tak percaya. Karin?

"Sasuke….aku baru pindah loh!!! Sekarang aku sekolah di sini, cuman gak sekelas sama kamu! Akhirnya ketemu juga ya Sasuke???" cewek yang bernama Karin langsung menggelendot manja ke lengan Sasuke yang masih terkejut dengan kedatangannya.

"Karin…kenapa pindah kesini?" kata Sasuke masih tak percaya.

**FLASHBACK**

Saat itu masih kecil…Sasuke kecil sedang bermain di taman. Saat itu, dia selesai bermain dengan Sakura dan Naruto yang sudah pulang ke rumah masing-masing karena sudah sore. Sasuke mulai berjalan menuju ke rumahnya. Dia kemudian mendengar suara seseorang menangis. Suara seorang anak sebaya sepertinya. Anak itu berambut merah sedang duduk di sebuah bangku taman. Sasuke merasa kasihan, kemudian mendekatinya. Ia menemani gadis kecil itu duduk.

"Kenapa menangis?" Tanya Sasuke kecil dengan suara imutnya. Gadis itu melihat Sasuke sedang tersenyum ke arahnya, manis sekali (Sasukenya).

"Mmmmm…Aku adalah anak baru di sini…waktu aku bermain, aku nyasar ke tempat ini, sekarang, aku tidak tahu jalan pulang," sahut gadis itu sambil tetap menangis.

"OOoo, begitu. Kalau aku antarkan pulang bagaimana? Aku Sasuke…tak usah sungkan padaku.." kata Sasuke waktu itu dengan tersenyum. Gadis kecil berambut merah itu kemudian menghapus air matanya dan tersenyum.

"Aku Karin…" kata gadis itu. Gadis itu diantar pulang oleh Sasuke. Sejak pertemuan singkat itu, setiap sore, mereka bermain di taman itu, Sakura dan Naruto tak mengetahuinya.

Menjelang kenaikan kelas 3, di taman itu lagi, Sasuke dan Karin masih asyik bermain menjelang malam hari. Tiba-tiba Karin nyeletuk.

"Sasuke….minggu depan aku akan pindah ke kota lain…karena aku ikut ayah ada bisnis di sana!"

Sasuke terkejut sekali waktu itu.

"Kenapa harus pindah?" katanya dengan tak percaya.

"Sasuke maafkan aku ya?" kata Karin sambil menintikkan air mata. Sasuke juga sedih sekali waktu itu.

"Aku janji kok, kalau sudah besar, aku mau pindah kesini!" kata Karin tersenyum kepada Sasuke yang sedih sekali. Karin segera mencium pipi Sasuke sambil tersenyum..

"Nanti pas acara perpisahan datang ya?" kata Karin sambil tersenyum ke arah Sasuke yang pipinya merah karena malu waktu itu.

"I…iya!"

Entah mengapa sejak Karin pergi saat itu…ia merasa sangat rindu sekali dengan mungkin bisa dikatakan itu cinta pertamanya….

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"Sasuke, …" kata Sakura yang bingung sekaligus cemburu.

"Oh, Sakura, kenalin ini sahabat aku waktu kecil bermain di taman, namanya Karin," kata Sasuke sambil mengenalkan Sakura dengan Karin. Sakura tersenyum kemudian menjabat tangan Karin.

"Eh, Sakura…kamu tahu tidak, dulu Sasuke itu baik sekali, suka menolong dan imuuuut sekali!" kata Karin sambil memegang pipi Sasuke yang kemerahan dibilang seperti itu. Sakura hanya terdiam saja. Ia kemudian tersenyum. Entah apa yang dirasa saat ini, dadanya serasa sesak dan pedih (Ih,Sakura…gw bilang cemburu!), melihat Karin begitu dekat dengan Sasuke. Sakura hanya bisa diam waktu itu. Sasuke waktu itu menyadari perubahan raut wajah pacarnya itu kemudian menjauh dari Karin dan bergeser lebih dekat dengan Sakura.

Bel masuk berbunyi…semua murid masuk kelas. Karin langsung berlari ke kelasnya setelah mengacak rambut Sasuke. Sakura membuang muka. Sasuke merasa aneh waktu itu.

"Sai, kamu duduk sama Naruto sana sementara!" kata Sasuke memerintah ke arah Sai yang (masih) senyum-senyum. Sai cuma mengangguk, ia mengambil tasnya dan duduk di sebelah Naruto. Ketika pulang sekolah, Sasuke mengajak Sakura pulang bareng. Dia langsung menggandeng tangan Sakura keluar dari sekolahnya. Mereka berjalan bersama.

"Sasuke…." Kata Sakura menunduk.

"Hn?" kata Sasuke sambil berjalan membarengi Sakura yang berjalan agak pelan.

"Karin itu…" kata Sakura sambil menunduk, tapi kemudian segera memasang wajah yang tersenyum pura-pura ke arah Sasuke, wajah yang terkesan meledek.

"Kenapa? Dia teman waktu kecilku. Ada apa?" kata Sasuke sambil tersenyum. Ia merasa gadis di sampingnya cemburu kepadanya.

"Hmmmm…kenapa dekat sekali ya…?" kata Sakura kali ini tak menyembunyikan ekspresi sebenarnya.

"Namanya juga temen. Kamu cemburu ya?" kata Sasuke sambil melirik Sakura jahil. Sakura ditanya seperti itu, wajahnya langsung memerah.

"A…aaaa…ya…ya gak lah!" kata Sakura sambil terbata-bata. Dia kemudian segera mempercepat jalannya. Sasuke langsung menyusulnya.

"Kenapa cepat-cepat?" kata Sasuke sambil menyamai langkah cewek berambut pink itu.

"Anu….aku lapar Sasuke….!" Kata Sakura sambil memegangi perutnya. Sebenarnya dia hanya ingin menyembunyikan wajahnya yang blushing itu dari hadapan Sasuke.

"Wah, padahal aku mau ngajak kamu ke toko buku. Nanti aku traktir..!" kata Sasuke kepada Sakura yang sudah tak merasakan malu lagi.

"Emmm…mau!!!" kata Sakura sambil berbinar-binar. Kedua sahabat itu segera melanjutkan perjalanan mereka ke toko buku.

Sesampainya disana, mereka segera memilih buku yang dicari Sasuke. Sebenarnya cuma buku komik, Sasuke sebenarnya cuma ingin menghabiskan waktu bersama Sakura.

"SASUKE…!" teriak Karin setengah berteriak. Beberapa orang menoleh kepadanya. Apaan sih tuh? Lebay deh! Mungkin itu yang mereka pikirkan.

"Ehhh, Karin?" kata Sasuke pelan. Ia melirik ke arah Sakura. Gadis itu terlihat cemberut.

"Wah, Sasuke main ke toko buku juga ya?" kata Karin sambil mengacak rambut Sasuke. Sakura memasang tampang bete.

"Aku mau pulang dulu, ya? Aku…capek!" kata Sakura sambil berpaling sebentar untuk tersenyum kemudian berjalan lesu untuk pulang. Sasuke mengejarnya.

"Bareng aku saja, Sakura!" kata Sasuke sambil memegangi tangan Sakura.

"Tidak, kamu bareng sama Karin saja!" kata Sakura sambil berlalu.

***

Sakura menatap bukunya sebal. Buku Biologi yang dihadapannya sungguh menjadi menyebalkan. Padahal biasanya, ia senang sekali pelajaran Biologi, atau IPA karena ia bercita-cita menjadi dokter. Ia kemudian menunduk. Pandangannya beralih kepada ponselnya yang bergetar. Dijangkaunya. Ada sms dari Sasuke.

_From : Sasuke_

_Sakura, jangan marah ya…__aku ga suka sama Karin. Percayalah…_

Sakura cemberut, Uh, kenapa Karin datang dan merusak semuanya.

_To: Sasuke_

_Sasuke, __iya aku tau. Udahlah gapapa, _

Sasuke membaca sms itu hatinya kurang puas. Ia memutuskan untuk menelpon Sakura.

"Halo!" katanya canggung.

"Iya, Sasuke?" kata Sakura ketus. Suaranya tak seperti biasanya.

"Sakura, jangan marah ya?"

"Emmmm….iya," kata Sakura.

"Oh ya? Em, besok mau maen ke rumah? Ibu udah nyariin kamu!"

"Eh, ya deh, emm…Sasuke beneran gak suka sama Karin?"

"Iya, kamu cemburu ya?" Sasuke mulai menggoda.

"Gak, Ah, Sasuke,"

Mereka pun mengobrol dengan lancarnya.

"He, he, ya udah. Udah dulu ya, kamu jangan marah, Tha…Manis,"

"Em, Tha Sasuke sayang!" jawab Sakura.

Setelah cukup lama berbincang dengan pacar pertamanya itu, dia langsung turun ke bawah untuk makan. Dari raut wajahnya, sudah bisa ditebak, Sasuke adalah orang yang paling berbahagia hari itu. Sakura cemburu padanya, heh? Itu membuktikan kalau Sakura emang bener-bener cinta sama dia kan?

"Ngapain kamu cengar-cengir ga jelas gitu? Gila ya?" kata Abangnya tersayang, Uchiha Itachi.

"Enak aja… cerewet!!" kata Sasuke tak mau kalah.

"Sudah, kalian ini apaan sih? Ini kan meja makan! Gak sopan kalau bertengkar!" kata Mikoto menengahi. Kedua anaknya tercinta pun langsung menurut, diam, dan melanjutkan makan.

"Sasuke, sedang apa kamu?" kata Mikoto sambil mendekati Sasuke.

"Eh, ibu, aku lagi belajar!" katanya mengambil salah satu bukunya dan menempatkannya persis di depan hidungnya.

"Bohong!!!" kata ibunya tersenyum. Dia mendekati Sasuke dan menunjuk buku yang dibawanya. Mikoto kemudian membalik buku itu. Sasuke sekarang kelihatan bodoh! Bukunya saja terbalik. Apanya yang belajar?

"Ada apa kok dari tadi seneng banget?" kata Mikoto sambil memperhatikan wajah tampan anak bungsunya itu.

"Ga kok! Cuma Sakura," katanya tersenyum.

"Sakura ya? Besok suruh maen ke sini!" kata Mikoto.

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke sambil tersenyum.

"Sasuke, dicariin ayah tuh!" kata Itachi tanpa permisi langsung masuk ke kamar adiknya. Sasuke segera menemui ayahnya yang duduk di ruang tamu. Disana dilihatnya ayahnya sedang berbincang dengan seorang tamu laki-laki setengah baya, bersama…eh tunggu! Itu kan Karin?? Sasuke yang kebingungan….

"Duduk, Sasuke!" kata ayahnya. Sasuke segera duduk. Dia mengamati Karin. Ada apa ya?

"Halo, Sasuke!" kata Karin sambil tersenyum pada Sasuke.

"Loh, kalian sudah kenal ya rupanya," kata laki-laki setengah baya yang duduk di dekat Karin.

"Iya, ayah. Dia itu temen satu sekolahku. Dulu dia juga temen aku yang masih kecil yang sering aku certain itu loh!" kata Karin kepada ayahnya itu. Ayahnya tersenyum.

"Oo begitu…!" katanya sambil tetap tersenyum.

"Sebenarnya ada apa ayah?" kata Sasuke sambil memperhatikan ayahnya yang berekspresi seperti biasa. Ayahnya menarik nafas dalam-dalam.

"Sasuke…ayah memanggilmu kemari untuk memberitahu kamu. Kamu sudah dijodohkan sama Karin. Dulu, ayah dan ayahnya Karin adalah rekan bisnis sejak kamu masih kecil. Saat itu, sebelum mereka pindah, ayah beserta keluarganya Karin membuat perjanjian menjodohkan kamu dengan Karin. Maka dari itu, sekarang, ayah cuma mau bilang seperti itu," kata ayahnya datar. Sasuke terkejut setengah mati. Apa?? Dijodohkan kepada orang yang sama sekali tak ia suka. Kenapa??

"Tapi, ayah?" kata Sasuke belum hilang rasa terkejutnya. Ia melihat Karin yang tersenyum kepadanya.

"Kenapa Sasuke?" kata Fugaku kepada anaknya dengan pandangan tak suka. Berhubung ini di ruang tamu dan sedang menerima tamu terhormat, Sasuke diam saja. Ia cuma menunduk.

"Jadi bagaimana, kamu setuju kan Sasuke?" kata ayahnya Karin mewakili Karin yang sedari tadi menyikut ayahnya. Sasuke cuma memandang mereka dengan perasaan benci. Ia tidak menjawab. Ia berlalu pergi meninggalkan ruang tamu.

"Loh, itu kenapa?" Tanya ayah Karin kepada Fugaku.

"Biarkan sebentar. Mungkin dia Cuma terkejut mendengar berita yang terlalu tiba-tiba ini. Nanti pasti akhirnya dia akan setuju," kata Fugaku santai meski dalam hati ia marah dengan sikap Sasuke. Kedua rekan bisnis itu melanjutkan perbincangannya. Sementara itu di kamar lakon kita, Sasuke, menutup pintu dengan keras. Dia marah sekali. Bagaimana bisa. Ah, dia bingung sekali. Duduk sebentar, berdiri lagi. Berjalan mondar-mandir, mendengus kesal. Dia kemudian mengambil Hpnya. Menghubungi Sakura. Belum juga Sakura selesai berkata 'Halo', Sasuke mematikan lagi Hpnya. Bingung! Apa yang harus dikatakannya kepada Sakura. Ia dijodohkan dengan Karin.

**Sasuke POV**

_Bagaimana ini? Apa yang harus aku lakukan. Mereka kuno. Mengapa harus ada perjodohan segala. Apa yang sebenarnya mereka pikirkan. Kenapa bukan Kakak Itachi saja? Tidak. Tentu tidak! Kakak Itachi sudah bertunangan dengan Kak Konan. Ah, mengapa semua begitu cepat. Sakura…aku sedang bingung. Bagaimana ini? Mereka semua menyebalkan. _

Sasuke menghela nafas panjang. Ia bertekad akan terus menjalin hubungan dengan Sakura. Ia sama sekali tidak mencintai Karin. Tidak! Dia hanya cinta Sakura. Hanya Sakura. Dia sedang duduk di tepi tempat tidur ketika pintunya dibuka. Tampak sang ayah berdiri masuk dengan pandangan menyeramkan.

"Apa maksudmu bertindak seperti itu, Ha? Memangnya itu sopan? Kamu pikir dimana kamu ini? Di pasar?" kata ayahnya sambil menatap Sasuke marah.

"Ayah, maaf. Tapi, aku tidak mau dijodohkan ayah! Aku tidak mau! Aku tidak suka dengan Karin ayah. Aku tidak suka!" kata Sasuke sambil menatap ayahnya.

"Sasuke. Itu adalah perjanjian ayah dengan keluarga Karin. Sebagai tanda persahabatan. Mereka telah banyak membantu keluarga kita. Ada masalah dengan tidak suka? Lama-lama seiring berjalan waktu, kamu akan suka!! Tak usah membantah, jalani saja semua itu. Ayah tidak mau mengecewakan keluarga Karin, apa yang akan mereka katakan kalau misalnya ayah mengingkari janji itu!" kata ayahnya berapi-api.

"Tapi…ayah tidak tahu! Aku tidak suka Karin sampai kapanpun. Ayah, aku ti-.." belum juga ia menyelesaikan kalimatnya, ayahnya sudah meninggalkannya. Selangkah sebelum ia menutup pintu, ia berbalik.

"5 bulan lagi, pertunangan dilaksanakan. Sebagai tanda pengikat perjodohan kalian. Jangan membantah!" kata Fugaku kemudian melangkah pergi.

**Sasuke POV**

_Arrrgghhh, apa yang harus aku lakukan. Mereka kuno. Perjodohan untuk orang masa lalu. Arrgh, Sakura…aku …apa yang harus aku lakukan. Aku tak akan mengatakannya kepadamu. Biarlah hubungan kita berjalan. Aku tak mau kau meninggalkanku setelah tahu semuanya. Tentang perjodohan menyebalkan itu!_

Pagi-pagi, Sasuke melangkah lesu ke meja makan. Ia menyantap makanannya. Mikoto Cuma terdiam. Ia juga bingung. Apa yang harus ia lakukan supaya anaknya itu ceria. Apa? Ini semua gara-gara perjodohan itu, membuat anaknya murung. Tapi…nihil! Itachi yang setiap pagi selalu menggoda adiknya kini tak lagi menggodanya. Ia tahu apa yang dirasa adiknya tercinta itu.

***

"Sasuke…" kata Sakura ketika melihat Sasuke duduk di meja. Sasuke tampak malu-malu mendekati Sasuke. Ia tersenyum dengan manis kepada Sasuke. Sasuke membalas senyumnya itu. Tapi…ia tak bisa menyembunyikan kesedihannya. Wajahnya terlihat sedih. Sakura melihat itu.

"Sasuke, kenapa sedih?" kata Sakura sambil memegang pipi Sasuke lembut. Sasuke terkejut dan tersenyum. Ia menggeleng.

"Tidak ada Sakura," katanya kemudian sambil memegang tangan Sakura yang ada dipipinya.

"Sasuke marah sama Sakura?" kata Sakura tiba-tiba.

"Ah, tentu saja tidak kenapa harus marah?" kata Sasuke sambil tersenyum.

"Sasukeeeeee……!!!" Karin langsung masuk dan memeluk leher Sasuke yang duduk dari belakang.

**Filladelfia : Hmm… Fanfict q seperti biasa…Jelek!! Ok. Kalau baca chap depan mau gak? Hehehe *meringis krn ditendang*…R&R yah…^^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer : Naruto punya'e Masashi Kishimoto, tapi ceritanya punya saya**

**Summary : Apa yang akan Sasuke lakukan ketika akan kehilangan orang yang dicintainya karena sebuah perjodohan?? Sakusaku Sasukarin Saisaku**

**OOC…**

**BY : Filladelfia**

_**Cerita sebelumnya : Cinta, akankah harus pudar karena sebuah ikatan. Ikatan yang sama sekali tak diinginkan. Pada chap ini, mungkin, kita akan melihat bagaimana perjuangan para tokoh kita, **_

"Karin, apa-apaan kamu ini?" kata Sasuke sambil melepaskan pelukan Karin. Sakura melihatnya langsung cemburu, memasang tampang cemberut.

"Loh, Sasuke. Tapi…kemarin, kita kan-" belum selesai Karin bicara, Sasuke membekap mulutnya. Sasuke menarik tangan Karin keluar meninggalkan Sakura yang cemberut melihatnya.

"Sasuke apa-apaan sih?" kata Karin marah-marah.

"Kamu yang apa-apaan. Ngapain kamu berbuat seperti itu di depan Sakura?" kata Sasuke sambil melotot.

"Tapi, Sasuke…kita kan udah dijo-"

"Aku tidak mau. Jujur. Maaf, aku tidak suka padamu. Tolong,. Jangan katakan kepada siapapun kalau kita sudah dijodohkan. Aku lebih menyukai Sakura. Jangan membuat Sakura cemburu. Dia pacarku!" kata Sasuke serius.

"Tapi, Sasuke. Apa peduliku? Kita sudah dijodohkan. Biar dia tahu Sasuke, kita kan sudah dijodohkan! Aku mau bilang kepada semua orang. Terutama Sakura,"  
kata Karin mengancam. Ia cinta pada Sasuke dan apalagi ia sudah didukung oleh orang tua kedua pihak.

"Jangan bodoh, Karin. Aku tak akan mau! Awas kalau sampai kau mengatakan itu! Aku tak akan memaafkanmu!" kata Sasuke mengancam. Karin cuma menatap ketus dan berlalu pergi. Sasuke mendengus kesal. Ia berbalik menuju ke kelasnya. Ia melihat Sakura sedang kesal. Di depan Sakura tampak Sai sedang asyik bercanda dengan Chouji. Sasuke segera mendekati Sakura.

"Sakura, kamu jangan marah ya!" kata Sasuke lembut. Sakura cuma cemberut.

"Sasuke jahat!" kata Sakura manyun.

"Sakura…jangan marah. Aku sudah bilang sama Karin supaya gak ganggu kita lagi!" kata Sasuke sambil mengelus rambut Sakura.

"Tapi…Karin suka sama Sasuke. Sampai kapanpun dia akan tetap mengejar Sasuke!" kata Sakura dengan muka bete.

"Tapi aku gak suka dia Sakura," kata Sasuke meyakinkan.

"Ah, boh-" belum juga Sakura menyelesaikan kalimatnya, ia dibuat terkejut. Sasuke…mencium pipinya. Tak lebih dari 3 detik, ia melepasnya lagi. Ciuman kecil yang mampu menghentikan amarah Sakura. Sakura malu sekali waktu itu. Apa yang dipikirkan Sasuke? Menciumnya di kelas seperti ini? Ia membalikkan tubuhnya, melihat semua temannya. Ah, syukurlah, tak ada yang memperhatikannya. Kecuali…Shino! Ah, gak papa, Shino kan pendiem. Sakura lega sekali waktu itu.

"Ah, Sakura…." Kata Ten Ten yang tiba-tiba masuk pas momen indah (halah!) itu terjadi. Dia melongo seakan tak percaya. Sakura hanya menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik tangannya. Uwaaa… memalukan! Sedang Sasuke cuma mengamati dan memperhatikan Sakura yang sedang malu itu. Uh, pastinya gadis kita ini blushing berat.

TEEETTTT

Ah, syukurlah, bel tanda masuk pelajaran menyelamatkan Sakura. Pelajaran Kimia… Sasuke tetap mengambil duduk di dekat Sakura setelah mengusir Sai. Sai cuma nurut aja yah, mengalah duduk dengan Naruto, memberi kesempatan kedua orang yang kasmaran itu di belakangnya.

"Sakura, ayo ke kantin!" ajak Sasuke pada Sakura setelah istirahat. Sakura cuma mengangguk sambil tersenyum. Ia menggandeng tangan Sasuke. Sakura menunduk sebentar. Ia tahu, mungkin tak lama lagi ia bersama Sakura lagi karena perjodohan bodoh itu. Ia harus, harus menghentikan perjodohan itu. Harus! Kedua orang itu berjalan menuju kantin. Ketika pasangan itu sampai di kantin, mereka berdua makan sekenyangnya sampai kemudian Karin datang. Dia terlihat cemberut saat menatap Sakura.

"Uh, minggir ah!" katanya mendorong Sakura dari tempat duduk Sakura yang sedang menyeruput esnya langsung terjatuh dari kursi. Sasuke segera membantu Sakura berdiri dan melotot pada Karin.

"Karin, apa-apaan kamu ini?" kata Sasuke tak terima atas perlakuan Karin terhadap kekasihnya.

"Aww…! Apaan sih?" kata Sakura berdiri sambil mengelap bajunya.

"Kamu tuh yang apaan! Cewe apaan kamu tuh? Ngrebut tunangan orang lain!" kata Karin sambil tersenyum sinis. Sakura membelalakan matanya tak percaya. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya mampu berkata 'aduh' dan menepuk dahinya. Sakura menatap Sasuke.

"Be…narkah? Maksudnya apa?" katanya sambil menatap Karin dan Sasuke bergantian. Karin merasa menang. Dia mendekati Sasuke dan berkata, " Ini adalah Sasuke, tunanganku. 5 bulan lagi kami bertunangan. Ayah kami yang menjodohkan kami! O.K sekarang kamu sudah tau kan? Lebih baik tinggalin Sasuke. Gak usah jadi pacarnya! Atau sama saja kamu ngrebut dia dari aku, karena dia gak mungkin bakal bersama kamu!"

"Karin!" Sasuke yang tak bisa menahan marah langsung menampar pipinya. Sakura langsung berlari meninggalkan mereka berdua. Ternyata! Sakura menuju ke taman belakang Sekolah, tepatnya di belakang gedung perpustakaan, taman kecil yang selalu disinggahinya ketika sedang sendirian. Dia duduk di sebuah batu besar dan menangis!

**Sakura's POV**

_Sasuke…sudah dijodohkan dengan Karin? Apa? 5 bulan lagi mereka bertunangan…aku…kukira akan bahagia dengan Sasuke. Tapi mengapa…? Menyakitkan. Aku…harus menyerahkan Sasuke pada Karin? Melepasnya? _

Air matanya semakin deras. Ia terus mengusapnya sampai akhirnya seseorang menepuk bahunya. Sai?

"Kenapa menangis Sakura?" katanya tersenyum. Sakura menggeleng. Sai mendekatinya. Ia duduk di sebelah Sakura, ia kemudian menyandarkan kepala Sakura di bahunya dan membiarkan wanita itu menangis disana. Sakura cuma diam saja. Ia terus menangis.

"Sakura…!" Sai mengelus kepala Sakura.

"Tenanglah…" lanjutnya. Sakura merasa nyaman sekali waktu itu. Kesedihannya semuanya perlahan dikeluarkannya.

"Sakura…!" Sasuke yang kala itu mencari Sakura menemukannya. Ia melihat Sakura terkejut. Ia memandang Sai sebal. Sai cuma sedikit terperangah melihat Sasuke. Sasuke segera mendekati Sakura dan memeluknya.

"Sakura…" katanya sambil mendekap tubuh Sakura. Sakura langsung menghindar.

"Sasuke menyebalkan!" katanya menatap Sasuke.

"Sakura…maaf aku tidak mengatakannya padamu! Sakura kamu tidak tahu! Aku memang dijodohkan dengan Karin. Aku sengaja tak memberitahumu kare-" Sakura sudah berlari meninggalkan Sasuke sendirian. Sai menyusul Sakura, sedangkan Sasuke cuma bisa menunduk.

**Sasuke POV**

_Ini gara-gara perjodohan itu! Yang mengikatku bersama Karin, cewek yang sama sekali tak ku suka! Mengapa?? Ayah sungguh tak tahu perasaanku sebenarnya!_

Ia kemudian berjalan cepat menuju ke kelas Karin. Ia yakin, Karin pasti disana. Ia menemukan Karin sedang ada di tempat itu, rupanya Karin menceritakan tentang perjodohannya dengan Sasuke dengan bangga kepada teman-temannya yang melongo mendengarnya. Sasuke…cowok keren di sekolah mereka adalah tunangan Karin? Wow, fantastic! Sasuke tambah marah. Ia segera mendekati Karin dan menamparnya. Karin yang terkejut segera mendongak.

"Apa-apaan Sasuke?" katanya setengah berteriak.

"Bodoh! Untuk apa kamu mengatakan hal itu kepada Sakura, Ha?" kata Sasuke marah.

"Untuk apa? Biar dia tahu dong, kalau kita sudah dijodohkan! Biar dia gak kecentilan di depan kamu!" Karin berkata dengan nada meninggi.

"Asal kamu tahu, aku gak pernah suka sama kamu! Gak pernah! Dan gak akan pernah! Gara-gara perjodohan ini, aku gak bisa bersama Sakura lagi. Pokoknya aku harus membatalkan perjodohan bodoh ini! Dan satu lagi, Sakura bukan cewek centil," Sasuke berlalu meninggalkan Karin yang terlihat marah.

**Karin POV**

_Awas, Sakura. Ini semua gara-gara kamu. Aku gak akan maafin kamu! Gak akan!!_

Sasuke pulang ke rumah sendirian. Biasanya selalu bareng, Sakura. Sakura menghindar darinya dan sampai sekarang, ia tak berhasil menyadarkan Sakura, bahwa orang yang ia cintai bukanlah Karin. Tapi Sakura seorang.

"Loh, Sasuke, katanya Sakura mau maen ke sini?" kata Mikoto setelah melihat Sasuke pulang sendiri.

"Uh, ini semua gara perjodohan bodoh itu! Sakura mengetahuinya. Sekarang, aku tak bisa lagi mendapatkan Sakura! Tak bisa lagi!!!" Sasuke berkata marah. Mikoto cuma diam saja. Sasuke segera melangkah ke kamarnya. Ia melempar tas Sekolahnya ke tempat tidur dan membanting tubuhnya sendiri. Diambilnya Hp kemudian mencoba menghubungi Sakura. Huh…Lagi-lagi Jaringan Sibuk. Berulang kali terus dicoba sampai akhirnya ada pemberitahuan kalau nomor Sakura sedang tidak aktif.

Pagi.

Sudah 1 bulan setelah kejadian itu. Sampai sekarang, Sakura tidak mau bicara dengan Sasuke, tidak mau membalas senyum Sasuke, tidak membalas ketika Sasuke menyapanya, dan Sakura terus menghindar dari Sasuke. Sasuke bangun dengan lesu. Hh… tidak ada lagi yang membuatnya berasa semangat di sekolah sekarang. Dasar gara-gara perjanjian bodoh itu merusak semuanya.

Sasuke melangkah ke meja makan. Semua berkumpul untuk makan pagi ini. Ada Fugaku juga di sana. Sasuke melirik sebentar kemudian duduk di kursinya. Ia mulai menyantap makanannya sedikit sekali. Tak selera makan. Fugaku melirik anaknya itu

"Kenapa kau ini?" tanyanya dengan suara yang berat.

"…"

"Habiskan makananmu!" bentak Fugaku yang mulai kesal kepada Sasuke yang sepertinya mengacuhkannya. Di luar perkiraannya, Sasuke mulai beranjak dari kursinya dan berangkat ke sekolah disusul Itachi.

"Sasuke!" bentak ayahnya namun tetap saja tak digubris oleh Sasuke. Fugaku memandang mereka seakan tak percaya.

"Kenapa mereka itu?" Tanya Fugaku melotot kepada Mikoto yang langsung memnghindari kontak mata dengan Fugaku.

Di Sekolah Sasuke.

Sasuke terus mengamati sosok Sakura. Cewek berambut pink yang sangat dicintainya yang kini bukan menjadi miliknya lagi. Sakura sedang bercanda bersama Ino. Sepertinya dia gembira sekali. Meski begitu Sasuke tahu, Sakura menyembunyikan kesedihan dari wajahnya itu. Sasuke terus memperhatikan sosok yang sekarang duduk di mejanya Ino. Terus memperhatikannya, sampai Sakura sadar jika diperhatikan Sasuke. Sakura menoleh. Mereka bertatapan sesaat, sampai akhirnya Sakura menunduk, melanjutkan perbincangan dengan Ino. Dan entah apa yang mereka yang mereka bicarakan, mereka berdua langsung pergi keluar kelas. Sasuke melihat Sakura, melihat sosok itu keluar kelas. Sasuke menarik nafasnya panjang-panjang.

Sasuke berdiri sejenak. Ia ingin mengikuti Sakura.

Ino dan Sakura berjalan ke kantin dengan alasan Sakura belum sarapan. Mereka berdua berjalan ke kantin sambil ketawa-ketiwi berdua.

"Heh, jidat lebar!!!" sebuah suara mengagetkan kedua cewek itu. Sakura menoleh. Siapa yang berani memanggil seperti itu. Biasanya cuma si Ino yang memanggil seperti itu kepadanya. Karin!!! Sakura memandang sosok itu. Sedangkan Karin hanya menatap sosok Sakura dengan pandangan sinis. Ditatapnya Sakura dari pangkal rambut (kepala) sampai ujung kaki eh sepatu.

"Hei! Kenapa memanggil seperti itu?" Tanya Sakura tak percaya.

"Cih. Dahi lebar! Aku heran. Kenapa Sasuke bisa suka sama orang seperti kamu. Kayak gak ada cewek laen aja!" Karin menatap Sakura sinis. Seakan yang di depannya itu bukanlah sebangsa manusia, melainkan sesuatu yang menjijikkan.

"Heh, cewek centil, sok seksi, sok cantik. Mang situ OK???" Ino berteriak kepada sosok Karin. Dia menatap Karin dengan tatapan membunuh. Ia tidak terima Sakura dikatai seperti. Karin menatap Ino dengan tatapan sebal. Kemudian Karin maju, berniat menarik rambut Ino. Sakura yang melihat itu segera memukul pipi Karin dengan kepalan tinjunya.

"Kenapa kau berkata seperti itu?" Tanya Sakura kepada Karin yang mengaduh.

"Heh, Sasuke itu tunanganku. Jadi kamu gak usah deketin dia! Dasar perebut cowok orang. Rasakan!" Karin segera menarik rambut Sakura. Mereka berdua terlibat perkelahian yang seru. Untung itu di salah satu gang di sekolah sebelum sampai ke kantin yang cukup sepi. Ino berusaha melerai. Tapi tetap tidak bisa. Sampai akhirnya Sasuke datang. Melerai Sakura dan Karin.

"Hentikan!" teriaknya tegas. Kedua cewek itu segera menghentikan adegan menarik rambut. Mereka menoleh kepada Sakura.

"Karin. Apa yang kamu lakukan!" Tanya atau lebih tepatnya bentak Sasuke kepada cewek berambut merah berkacamata itu.

"Aku hanya bilang padanya untuk tidak mengganggumu lagi, Sasuke!" Karin membela dirinya.

"Cih, pembohong… Kau iri dengan Sakura. Lagipula Sakura sudah tidak mendekati Sasuke lagi, meskipun dia masih mencintai…Upz!" Ino menutup kedua mulutnya kemudian melirik Sakura. Sakura menatap Ino seakan tak percaya. Sakura sudah menyuruh Ino untuk menyembunyikan perasaan Sakura yang masih sangat mencintai Sasuke. Tapi Sakura tidak mau Sasuke tahu, apalagi Karin. Sasuke menatap Sakura.

"Kau!!!! Jadi kau masih suka dengan Sasuke???" Tanya Karin marah, berniat memukul wajah Sakura. Sasuke mencegahnya, ia menepis tangan Karin.

"Sakura… Jadi kau masih mencintaku?" Tanya Sasuke kepada Sakura. Sakura perlahan mulai meneteskan air mata. Ia cepat-cepat menggeleng.

"Tidak. Aku sama sekali tidak mencintaimu, aku membencimu!!! Aku membencimu Sasuke!!!" air matanya sudah tak bisa terbendung lagi. Ia berlari meninggalkan Sasuke. Ino mengejarnya. Sasuke terdiam beberapa saat.

"Sasuke…!" rintih Karin sambil memegangi tangannya yang setengah dipukul oleh Sasuke. Sasuke memandang Karin dengan perasaan benci. Benci yang teramat sangat.

"KAU BODOH!" dia berteriak kemudian berlalu meninggalkan Karin.

**Filladelfia : Maaf, jelek banget. Ini dibuat tergesa-gesa. Maaf untuk chap depan mungkin akan sedikit menjelek-jelekkan Karin. Sebetulnya aku juga sebal sama dia. Tapi… aku juga harus menghargai orang yang mungkin suka ama dia. Jadi mohon maaf bila di chap depan, kurang mengenakkan… **


End file.
